


Gone with the Wind

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 是安德森·道格拉斯（原创角色）和德拉科。





	1. Chapter 1

我蹙眉看着不远处的男孩。前海军上尉的儿子，有一头和他父亲如出一辙的金发，脸上却毫无相似的风霜。英国红的军装穿在他身上比那些礼服出挑得多，小姐夫人们将他围在中间，他则像一切善于交际的纨绔子弟那样微笑着应付。听见那群女士们的惊呼，不必想，他将身上的军装当成了某种炫耀的资本。

也许是察觉到我的眼神，他看向我的方向，顿了顿，接着和女士们暂别，向我走来。

“波特中尉。”他假模假式道，灰眼睛狡黠地眨了眨。我顿时气得磨了磨牙，巴不得在他漂亮的年轻面孔上揍一拳。

“德拉科，炫耀很蠢。”

“你非说这个不可吗，”他撇撇嘴，眼底闪过一丝厌恶，还是踮起脚凑到我耳边，期待什么似的:“爸爸？”

卢修斯·马尔福，前海军上尉，死于日德兰海战。彼时他的独子才不到三岁，辗转一番，竟到了与他无亲无故的我的手上。

其实也不难解释。他的母亲纳西莎·马尔福死于难产，各路亲戚心怀鬼胎，不得卢修斯的信任。他的遗嘱里本来是将德拉科交给老友斯内普抚养，可没想到仅半月后，斯内普就在指挥转移阵地时遭到了德军的炮轰，光荣牺牲。而他的遗嘱又将德拉科托付给了昔日恋人的儿子——也就是我。

刚刚从总部赶去伦敦，把那个路都走不很稳的小孩抱在怀里时，彼时仅十九岁的我感受到的只有茫然和焦虑。前线战事吃紧，如果我也战死了呢？我可以托付的人只有罗恩和赫敏，但他们已经有了两个孩子，即使将遗产也一并留给他们……

但就在这时，德拉科——这个有着一头毛绒绒金发的幼童，努力伸着手抓我的头发，“像……斯内普叔叔。”

我哑然失笑。“为什么？”

“都是……黑色的。”他艰难地向我解释，“爸爸是金射的。”他把blonde读成了bronde,但显然没意识到这一点，还继续说:“金射的好看，黑色的不好看。”

我意识到他还什么都不知道。他被他的父亲和教父保护得太好，对世界所知甚少。而出于一种莫名的责任感，我想将这天真的稚气尽可能延续下去。

两年后的1918年，战争结束，我终于能够带着一个升到中尉的军衔回到家乡，腾出足够多时间来陪伴其实没见过多少面的养子。德拉科已经五岁了，正是喜欢到处惹事又忘事快的年纪。现在开始拉进我们的距离还不算太晚，我想。

火车到了站，我本不指望有人来接我:赫敏还在巴黎随同总统处理战后问题，我的军功爵位也已经在皇宫授受完毕。看见同行的士兵们扑进妻子或父母的怀里，或者和几个老友勾肩搭背离去，我不可避免地感到了些微落寞。但这时一个小家伙撞进了我的怀里，他还太矮，脚步又太轻，我根本没注意到他。猝不及防被撞得后退了半步，我才伸手搂住他顺便稳住自己，颇惊讶地:“德拉科？”

男孩从我的腹部抬起头。我有一刻忘了呼吸；这孩子像是上天的造物。上一回见到德拉科时他还是个线条柔软的、脆弱的小东西，现在却突然像幼树抽条似的有了轮廓，苍白、精致，又满是孩子气的童真。保姆在后头吃力地小跑着跟上来，想要把他拉开:“德拉科，先生很累了。”

“没关系，”我摸了摸他松软的金发，“冷不冷？”

“冷死了！”他咯咯笑地往我怀里拱，以此躲避保姆的追击，“但是我想来接你。”

我不知道为什么德拉科会这么亲近我。我唯一知道的是，突然之间，我觉得自己可以为他做一切事。

一回到家，德拉科就开始扯脖子上的围巾，我则首先注意到地毯上的一堆木块儿。已经初步堆出了房子的轮廓，但由于支柱不够，搭不出三层的高度。那是我刚收养德拉科时买给他的，原木的颜色，现在被涂得五颜六色的。

“哈利？”注意到我的目光，他的眼睛一亮，拉着我的手就往积木堆走去，小小的手心温暖柔软。他指着那个双层的小房子邀功似的道:“是我们家的房子。”

“还差一层呢？”

他嘟起嘴。“再放上去就倒了。”

我从没有和孩子相处过，不知道是否孩子们都像德拉科这么爱撒娇。他没撒开我的手，眼睛却故意瞟向一边，漂亮的小脸鼓成一个包子；还能怎么办？我反握住他的手稍微使劲儿一拉，把他拉进我怀里坐好，然后环着他摆弄那些木块。“多立起来一些积木……然后放上去……对。”

他高兴起来，抢过我的工作开始搭建第三层。我撑着脸看。这是种微妙的感觉，不久前我还匍匐在索恩河的战壕里，耳边轰鸣着爆炸声，飞扬着尘土和弹片，嗅觉由于吸入了太多的硝烟几近失灵；而现在我却抱着一个天使似的男孩，鼻尖萦绕着孩子特有的奶香味。这个男孩还是我名义上的儿子。我开始理解家庭对一个士兵而言为何那么重要，在战壕里我看见与我素不相识的伙伴，在吻过口袋里的照片后，突然有了嘶吼着冲锋的勇气。

我低下头吻了吻德拉科的发顶，蓬松的金发在那里形成了一个小小的发旋。

“哈利？”他暂停下手上的动作，回头仰着脸看我。然后他笑了，笑得像只毛茸茸的小狐狸。“我也喜欢你！”

“谁教你这么会说话的？”我愣了一下，点了点他的鼻子。

他皱起鼻子思索，摇摇头:“不记得了。”

我的胸口一痛。我怎么会忘了，马尔福向来是油嘴滑舌的一家，只是德拉科还没学会说这些漂亮话的作用，就再也没有机会了。

不过他显然想得不多，很快忘了这回事，高兴地道:“搭好了！”积木的数量差不多刚刚好，只多出来一块，就被收进了箱子里。

德拉科的十二岁生日，我办得很隆重，并允许德拉科邀请所有他想邀请的朋友来家里参加派对。他的朋友不少，被德拉科有模有样地一个个介绍给我:“这是布雷斯，这是潘西，这是西奥……”我友好地招呼过去，注意到他们或多或少有些家族背景，不禁感到好笑。尽管我从未这么教育过德拉科，有些东西似乎是埋在血统里的，改也改不掉。

晚饭前，孩子们全都冲上了二楼德拉科的房间，我回到客厅，招呼我自己的朋友们。罗恩和赫敏没把雨果和罗斯带来，不知为何，他们和德拉科不怎么对盘。久违地看到他们让我发自内心地愉快，尤其是看见他俩还是这样恩爱的样子。

“哈利，”赫敏和我拥抱过后，微笑着向四周看了一圈，“装饰得真不错。你很用心。”

“哈利已经活成德拉科的专属圣诞老人了。”罗恩插嘴。我大笑着捶了他一拳，罗恩一边躲一边继续说:“难道不是？他想要什么你就给他什么。”

我替自己辩解:“又不是很过分的要求！”

“好了好了，”赫敏笑着分开我们，“你们一见面就这样。不过，哈利，”她转向我，表情严肃起来:“你打算一直这样下去？”

“……你指？”

“敏认为德拉科需要一个妈妈。”罗恩再次插嘴。

我眨了眨眼，没明白过来:“为什么？我一个人也能把德拉科照顾得很好。”

“哈利，你现在身份显赫。你不能一直单身，有多少人想趁虚而入你有想过吗？”赫敏压低声音，“所有有些身份的人家都想把女儿嫁给你。如果你一直不结婚，他们会把德拉科视作阻碍。”

“我……我不明白。”

“继承人！他们会认为你不结婚是因为已经有了继承人。”

老天。“你在开玩笑，敏。怎么会有人……”因为这种原因对无辜的男孩下手？我承认自己对上流社会的尔虞我诈一窍不通，父母没来得及教会我这些就过世了。

“哈利，”罗恩拍了拍我的肩膀，“就算不考虑这些，你也确实该找个人陪你了。”

我没有接话。

宴会后，等到客人全部离开，我打开德拉科的房门，看见他正跪在地上把玩具收拾进箱子里。本来这些事都可以放着让女佣来做，但德拉科特别抵触其他人碰他的玩具。其他人也许不包括我，我颇自得地想，走过去在他身边坐下。

“今天玩得开心吗？”

“过得去吧——潘西说她长大了要和我结婚。”

我吃惊地笑出了声。“所以你喜欢她吗？”

“我喜欢她，但是我不想和她结婚。”他故作老成地说，突然转过头:“我有哈利就够了。”

这一刻我的心脏像是被温柔地攥了一把似的疼痛又甜蜜。但我还是微笑着继续道:“你没发现我们家和其他家比起来少了点什么？”

“没有，”他皱起眉，睁大眼睛狐疑地盯着我，“我们家的佣人还比别人家多。”

“就是，你想不想有个——”

“不！”德拉科站起来，气急败坏地打断我，“我不想要妈妈！永远不想！”

我没想到他会这样抗拒。说实话，我还是第一次看见德拉科发这么大脾气，平时他虽然被我惯得有些任性，却都是小打小闹，稍微哄哄就能解决的。

“哈利，”发完脾气他又马上服了软，揪着衣角低下头，语调委屈巴巴的，“就你和我两个人好不好？”

我立刻伸手把他搂进怀里，他乖乖在我腿上坐好，脑袋搁在肩膀上。我轻轻拍打他的后背，下定决心会尽我最大的努力保护他不受伤害。

“今天我可以和你一起睡吗？”他又问。

“……得寸进尺的小家伙。”我回答，把他抱起来朝门外走去。

那时我还不理解，德拉科对我这种不正常的占有欲，究竟意味什么。

时间过的很快。我打定主意寸步不离地守着德拉科长大，一直空空挂着个军衔，事实上完全没有参与任何实质性工作。不知不觉中德拉科已经十七岁，长成了高挑漂亮的少年。他开始穿上正装和我出入各种宴会——而作为社交界新人，他的社交能力显然比我好太多。这种时候我就会拿着一杯香槟，一边应付恼人的奉承，一边用余光观察被人群包围的德拉科。不论在多盛大的舞会上，德拉科总是最出挑的一个，这绝不是我的偏爱，而是人尽皆知的事实。定制的礼服最能衬托出他的身材，出众的外貌连男士们都难以指摘。有时我会想如果他的父亲没有去世，他不是我的男孩，在这样的场合与他相遇是怎样的场面？我无法想象。我已经不能接受我的生命里没有德拉科了。

但德拉科从不和姑娘们调情。我没看见过他做出什么这个年纪的男孩很容易做出的出格举动，贴面和吻手礼也点到即止；同样，回到家他也从未向我提起哪位受到他青睐的姑娘。虽说我并不着急，但如果他受我的影响，觉得不结婚是件正常的事，那就不好办了。

我认为有必要和他聊聊。

于是从某次酒会回家后，我敲响了德拉科的房门:“睡了吗？”

“没有，”一阵脚步声，门被打开了，德拉科从门缝露出一个湿漉漉的脑袋，“有什么事吗，哈利？”

我举了举手上的酒瓶和玻璃杯:“聊聊？”

我们并排坐在床沿，隔着少许距离。因我实在不擅长谈心，而自少年时期起，酒就是一场谈心最好的催化剂。我那时经常和罗恩坐在墙头上，对着瓶口一人一口那瓶从校长办公室顺来的白兰地互诉衷肠，再相互搀扶着回到宿舍。也是那时我知道了罗恩对赫敏狂热的迷恋。现在，也许这个方法依然管用。我当然不会把德拉科灌醉，便每次给自己倒满，给他倒小半杯。

“罗恩像你这么大的时候，从早到晚想的都是赫敏。”想到这里我就想笑，“你都没和我们一样上寄宿男校，就一点没有这种心思？”

德拉科小小地抿了一口酒，他酒量不差，但是很容易上脸，脸上已经泛起了薄薄一层红晕。“没有。”

“不愿意和我说也没关系，但是——”

“等等，”他打断我，起身去床头柜翻找着什么。不久后他回来了，拿着一封信。

“这是什么？”从放信的位置和信封上的香味来看，是情书没错，可又不是小姐们喜欢用的暖色，“情书？”

“对，”他爽快地承认，然后把署名给我看，“但是是安德森·道格拉斯的。”

那毫无疑问是位同样年轻的先生。我读的是男校，这种事情并非闻所未闻。只是德拉科的态度令我有些紧张:“你……喜欢他？”

德拉科摇头之后，我在心里松了口气，但紧接着他问:“你很反感吗？”

“也不是反感……但同性恋是见不得光的，德拉科。”

“我知道。”

说完这句话，对话似乎难以进行下去了，我只好再给自己倒一杯酒。这时我已经有些头晕了，酒会上被迪安他们灌的酒好像突然发挥了效应。德拉科拉住我的手问:“你还好吗？”

“没事，别小看我了。”我拍拍他的手掌，强撑着又喝了小半杯，“德拉科，你是怎么想的？告诉我。”

他再次沉默了片刻，轮廓在我的视线里一会儿清晰一会儿模糊。半晌，他小声开口:“我喜欢你，哈利。”

我微笑。“我也是。”

“我说的不是这个，是——”他猛地抬头，又马上低下去，脸比刚才更红了，“你不明白吗？”

“明白什么？”

我疑惑地注视着他，脑子越发晕得厉害。他把酒杯放下，朝我的方向挪近了一点，一只手放在我的腿上。

他抬头吻了我。

我本就迷糊的大脑瞬间当了机。德拉科的嘴唇非常软，有白兰地的味道。见我没有反应，他变本加厉，跨坐到我的腿上，更深、更热切地吻着我。他的睡袍滑向两边，大腿紧紧夹着我的腰，浑身散发着沐浴的香味。我后知后觉地发现自己硬了，还没等察觉出其中的含义，我就揽紧了他的腰，同样热切地吻回去。

之后的一切都充斥着疯狂二字。我把他按在床上野兽似的亲吻，从红肿的嘴唇到白皙的脖颈，再拉开他的睡袍衣领，伸手进去毫无章法地抚摸。他不住地呜咽着，两条腿夹着我磨蹭。在我吻他的大腿根时，他抓紧了我的头发，啜泣着喊我的名字。我感觉全身都点着火，久未经性爱使我只想完全地进入他，听他发出更加渴求的声音，而忘记他到底是谁。不，也许我没有忘记……但我确实忘记了我是他名义上的父亲，忘记了我们都是男人。

我拉开他的腿从正面占有他，将那个嫩红的洞口操得红肿软烂。他断断续续地哭叫，脸上绯红一片，被眼泪和唾液弄得一塌糊涂。他漂亮极了，从睡袍裸露出来的皮肤白嫩柔软，布满我制造出来的青紫印痕。我很快射了第一次，紧接着把他翻过来，抬高他的屁股，不作停顿地开始了第二轮。

直到第二天醒过来时，这些记忆还清楚地留在我的脑子里。德拉科已经起床了，他穿着日常的衬衫和背带短裤，露出的脖子和纤细小腿上密密麻麻都是吻痕。他坐在床边，一看就是坐了很久，忐忑地盯着我。

“……哈利，”他叫，嗓子还是哑的。

“老天，”我捂住眼睛，头痛欲裂。“我干了什么？”

“你没做错什么，”他从椅子上站起来，把手轻轻按在我的手上。触电似的，我把手缩了回来。

“德拉科，我昨天——我对我的儿子——”

“可是我不是真的是你的儿子！”他强行按住我的手，“哈利，我真的喜欢你，你也……你也对我有反应。”

“我喝醉了。我不知道你是谁，”我撒谎道。昨晚我清清楚楚地知道他是德拉科，也无比清楚地感受到自己的欲望。可这是个错误，会葬送了他的未来。“你知道我很久没有……我不是要推卸责任，但最好的选择是，我们……”

“装作没有发生？”

德拉科的声音听上去接近咬牙切齿了。我回想起几年前对他提起“妈妈”的话题时，他难得一见的脾气。

“我不相信你对我没感觉。你只是在逃避，哈利，”他的声音轻柔下来，“你不用担心我的前途。我可以娶一个妻子，还可以生个继承人，堵住别人的嘴。只要你愿意接受我。”

我几乎心软了。我的珍宝，一不顺心就会耍性子的男孩，这样放低姿态地请求我的爱。但还是……不行。

我铁下心，“我不知道你和谁学的这些，但我不希望你对婚姻不忠。”

他的脸色变得惨白，接着什么也没说，冲出了房间。

在那之后，德拉科开始用“爸爸”称呼我。与之相反的是他的叛逆期突然过晚地找上了门，他开始抓住一切机会反抗我，挑战我的每一个决定。他开始夜不归宿，在某一天凌晨，我抓到他从厨房的后门溜回家，领带松垮，脖子青红一片。

我喊:“德拉科。”

“什么事，爸爸？”他乖巧地应着，“这么晚了还不睡吗？”

“你该问我怎么这么早就起床了。”我冷哼，“你……出去干什么了？”

“看不出来吗？”他对我眨了眨眼睛，“安德森，不知道你还记不记得，改天我请他来做客……”

“你不能再这样下去了！我不是想看到你——”

“闭嘴，爸爸。”他撞开我走进客厅，“你别管我。”

我完全没有头绪，不知道哪里除了差错。我不该推开他吗？接下来该怎么做？说到底，也许我真的不适合做父亲。

如果做了那样的事也配自称父亲的话。

我们的关系不断僵化。到了后来，几乎到了除了恶言相向就没有交流的地步。

“征兵单？”我盯着被拍在桌面上的纸张，抬眼看他。

“对，我想去参军。”德拉科简短地解释，“签字吧。”

“战场不是给你闹着玩的地方。”

“你十八岁就入伍了。”他摊手，“我已经二十六了。”

“你根本不懂战争有多残酷。德国人是疯子，这次的死伤会比上一次惨重得多！”

“我死在那里又关你什么事？”他微笑，“你正好找个‘妈妈’再生一个。虽然四十多了，你还是很抢手的，爸爸。”

“德拉科！”

“你签不签字也无所谓，我不过是看中你陆军中尉的名头，看能不能让长官照顾我一下。”他把征兵单一抽，站起身，“你说长官喜不喜欢我这样的？”

我气得快要说不出话，一把夺过那张纸，签上我的名字，再用专用印章盖了印。

“谢谢你，爸爸。”德拉科得意地笑，弯腰在我的脸上亲了一下。

因为我的原因，德拉科被破格升为下士，进入皇家空军部队。我甚至不知道他何时通过了空军测试。在临行前的送别晚会上，我隔着人群看他，才猛然意识到他即将远离我。真正的远离，隔着战场、国境，隔着几万米高空。我曾发誓保护他平安无事，可他却要在我的目送中走向生死未卜。

德拉科还维持着踮脚凑在我耳边的姿势。他神色如常，可我听出了语调里的一丝颤抖。他在害怕。一时间我既畅快又痛苦。你终于怕了，我想，可是我也害怕。我害怕在这样破裂的关系下失去你，我怕我从此夜夜受折磨；我怕我最终向自己承认，我后悔了。

“叫我……哈利。”我说。他愣了一下，随即快活地笑起来。

“你一定要说这个不可吗，哈利？”

我抱住他，眼泪终于忍不住:“给我活着回来，德拉科。”

从晚会回去后，我们做爱了。除了呻吟和喘息没有任何话，只是酣畅的性爱，我尽可能记住他身体里里外外的每一寸，听他的尖叫和哭泣。他哭得很厉害，从我开始吻他起，仿佛这么多年都没有哭过似的。我亲吻他的脸颊只能吻到泪水的咸味。我想立刻不顾后果地把那张征兵单撕得粉碎，想把他藏在我搭建的堡垒里，像过去的那些年里一样保护他。当我把这些话告诉德拉科时，他停下坐在我性器上起伏的动作，轻声道:“我不需要你一直保护我，哈利。”

“我想保护你。你生来就是为了被爱护的，不该受任何伤害。”

“可是世界上没有不会受伤的人……嗯……”他继续动作着，下巴扬起露出脖颈漂亮的弧线，“说你爱我，我就……不会害怕了。”

我说了很多遍。

德拉科离开了。他被编入第12航空兵群第7中队，由帕克将军指挥。不久后的七月，不列颠空战爆发，我被转移到西部的狩猎别墅。

临行前，我去了一趟德拉科的房间。房间十分整洁，只有幼时的玩具箱摆在角落没人打理，已经蒙了尘。我心血来潮，把箱子打开，倒出里面的积木一块块搭建起来，正好搭出三层的房子，不多也不少。我仔仔细细把箱子又翻了一遍，仍是没找到多出的那块。

于是我知道了它被装在德拉科年轻的胸膛前，代替照片和护身符，飞向硝烟四起的天空。

飘着雪花的十二月，我乘车来到总部，见到了我苍白狼狈、但毫发无损的男孩。

fin.


	2. 他随风而逝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是安德森·道格拉斯（原创角色）和德拉科。

在见到德拉科之前，我就无数次听说过他的名字。当然了，他传奇的身世让他在我记事时就已经相当出名，尽管他比我还小了两岁。他是马尔福家的末裔，据说继承了这家典型的浅金色头发和灰色的眼睛，可性格是否也那样老成圆滑值得怀疑，毕竟是由那位名气不亚于他的波特抚养。说实在的，很多传统的上层人们，包括我，都不怎么看得起哈利·波特这种半途继承家产，而先前根本没有受过高级教育的人。

因此，我对只出现在传言里的德拉科究竟是何种面貌产生了强烈的好奇心。在打听到他会参加金斯莱主办的晚会后，我设法弄到了一张邀请函。

对他好奇的人显然不止我一个。这是小马尔福-波特第一次步入社交圈，太多人想见证这一刻了。我因为新来的司机不识路晚来了半个小时，大厅的某个地方已经被围得水泄不通了。那一定是波特他们。我叹了口气，不想凑热闹，找到金斯莱夫妇致了意，便自己去到自助餐桌取了一杯酒。

直到乐队开始奏舞曲，我也没见上德拉科一面。我和女伴漫不经心地跳着舞，眼神有意无意地往那个方向瞟。人们散开了。站在波特那个高个子身边的——啊，确实是个马尔福没错。他高挑、苍白，面容像世人形容得那样精致漂亮。我从未真正见过一位马尔福，此时我被这种惊人的美丽镇住了，有一会儿忘了移开视线，甚至踩了女伴的脚。好在阿加莎非常善解人意，她摇摇头阻止了我的道歉:“我知道，他真的很迷人，对不对？”

“噢，这还要等到他开始跳舞才能下定论；毕竟是波特教出来的。”

我说的是实话。再怎么漂亮，如果是一副好笑的作态，我也不会欣赏他的。

但他并没有让我失望，或者说，他还是让我失望了。潜意识我希望他不够得体，出于一种同为男性的嫉妒心。可他的舞步非常好，即使舞伴是比他大了几岁的金斯莱家的女儿，也丝毫不显逊色。波特没有跳舞，就站在舞池边微笑着看他，神情十分自豪。看来他让德拉科受了良好的教育。我嗤笑，哪有单身的爵士这样全身心地扑在一个不是亲生的孩子身上的？看他的样子，根本不打算结婚，连社交也和以前一样一窍不通。

几曲完毕，我和阿加莎暂别，到厨房通道边上等着。不一会儿，亨利也出现在那里，我把他揽过来，手伸进男仆套装的下揉了揉他的腰窝。我一直和金斯莱家的男仆长有着——well，密于常人的交情。金斯莱夫妇在政府非常有权势，如果我想娶他们的女儿，多条眼线总是有益无害的。

“安德森，我马上要去大厅。”他摩挲了几下我的脖子，“宴会结束再见？”

我最后吻了下他的额头，松开手:“去吧。”

亨利离开后，我一时半会儿不想回去，就靠在原地点了支烟。几声有些慌乱的脚步让我立刻警惕起来，我迅速往外一瞥，看到一个惊慌失措的金发男孩正琢磨着从哪里逃跑——发现自己暴露了，他认命似的叹了口气，低下头:“我在找哈利……他总是躲去这种奇奇怪怪的地方。我不会说出去的。”

再怎么说也是初出茅庐的小孩。波特请了老师教给他礼仪，自己却没有足够的经验传授给他如何应对尔虞我诈。我暗自松了口气，主动走过去向他伸出手:“那我真的要感谢你。我叫安德森·道格拉斯，不用介绍你自己了，谁都认识你。”

他回握住我的手:“不过之前那帮家伙里没有你。我真讨厌八卦的人。”

过段时间他会知道这些话是不能对一个陌生人说的。不过，看在他会保守秘密的份上，我也会保守他的。

人真的没办法讨厌美丽的东西。我低头只能看到他凸出的一点鼻尖和饱满粉红的嘴唇，突然感到一阵心悸。也许我也会和他发展出一段密切关系，我这样想。

德拉科确实在飞快地成长，第二次在某个宴会上和他偶遇时，他已经成熟得几乎没有任何波特家的影子了。看到我时，他的表情变了变，向这边走过来。

“道格拉斯先生。”

“安德森就可以。”我说，举起杯子和他碰了一下，“可以叫你德拉科吗？我想交个朋友没有坏处。”毕竟对着这样一个美人叫出波特实在煞风景。

“没问题。”他喝了一口酒，沾了酒液的嘴唇在水晶灯下泛着一层水光，我目不转睛地看着，下意识舔了舔嘴唇。“是这样的，关于我上次的失言——”

“别在意，我是守信用的朋友。”我拍拍他的手臂，尽可能友好地微笑道:“作为新朋友，这个周六要不要一起去个好地方？我买了辆新车，可以带你去兜兜风。”

他看起来有些犹豫。“但是哈利……”

“德拉科，你真像个离不开爸爸的小孩。”

他涨红了脸，用肩膀撞了我一下。“去就去。”

到了周六，我载着他在庄园外沿的村庄闲逛。父亲总告诉我道格拉斯邑下的村庄是最美最富饶的，我也深以为然——谁都会喜欢这里。

德拉科看起来很高兴。他把手臂支在车窗上，路过的农户摘下帽子向车子的方向弯腰鞠躬。我心情很好，点了支烟夹在手上，时不时吸一口。

“你自己也会开车？”他问。

“有时候不想有司机跟着。”

“哈利不让我学车。明明他自己也会开，”

“你真是几句话不离波特先生。”我打趣，“他不会教你的事多着呢，你就是他眼里一个碰不得的乖宝宝，比如抽烟——”

这番话好像触着了他的逆鳞。他把手放下来，脸色一下子很不好看。

“那我可以自己学。”

我又在看着他的嘴唇了。因为生气抿成一条直线，颜色浅了些，配合那对闪着无名怒气的眼睛别有另一番风情。我把烟从嘴里取出来，“只要不告诉波特先生是我教的……”

他凑过来就着我的手含住那一小节，嘬起嘴唇，吸了一大口。马上他就被呛出了一眼的泪，脸憋得通红，低下头剧烈咳嗽着。

“安德森……”他艰难地向我呼救，我不做迟疑，抬起他的脸吻了下去。他似乎吓呆了，任我吮吸他烟草味的舌头，好一会儿才推开我。

“你……你不是……”他结结巴巴的，“我不想这样。”

我知道我冲动了，强笑着后退了点儿:“对不起，让你不舒服了。我送你回去。”

目送那个金色的身影走进波特的宅邸，我又感受到了和上次同样的心悸。

我开始给德拉科写信。或者说情书。我用尽华丽的词藻，像一个全力以赴追求心上人的毛小子。他让我自乱阵脚，让我风度尽失。他有时会回我的信，但语气平淡，就和他在社交时一样，礼貌但疏离。他一方面不想结束这段“友谊”，一方面回避我日渐露骨的言辞，让人想要发疯。我连维持和亨利的接触都顾不上，近乎绝望地不停写信，甚至已经不期望会有想要的回应。

但回应就那么来了。是一封回信，信封和之前的别无二致，可内容只有一句话:“我去见你。”

这是他自那以后第一次同意和我单独出去。我和他约号时间地点，在出发前焦虑地整理仪表。我开车去接他，天色已经晚了，只看到一个瘦削的黑影由远及近，接着迅速钻进副驾驶，门被砰的关上。我才注意到他看起来十分狼狈，头发很乱，眼睛下吊着两个青色的眼圈。这样的他也很美，我一边痴迷地想，一边斥责自己是真的完蛋了。

我刚想发动车子，就被一只冰凉的手按住了。德拉科盯着我看了一会儿，问:“接下来要怎么做？”

“……接下来？”

“得了，安德森，我知道你在想什么。看看你写的那些信。”他又往前凑了一点，“你想吻我……然后呢？不管是什么你就做吧，带我去你家……或随便什么地方……”

他一定受了什么刺激。但这不在我的考虑范围之内；我要考虑的只有——

“去我家吧。”

我从没有和像德拉科这么没经验的男孩做爱。他躺在我的床上，紧闭双眼，像是要被献祭似的。我每吻过一寸肌肤，那里就会紧张地收缩。他在我的抚摸下微微颤抖，青涩得可爱。

“放松，”我劝诱，吻了吻他的乳尖，故意用舌头挑逗那个挺立的红点。他抓紧了床单，一声不吭。我不着急，用空闲的手抚慰他的性器，找着节奏套弄。很快他的呼吸就急促起来，嘴唇也咬不住，溢出几丝呻吟来。

这层矜持在我开始操他时彻底破碎了。他敏感到不可思议，每一次深入都能让他失控地喊出来。他还哭了，整张脸都湿漉漉的，我知道他并非完全因性爱流泪，但这没有关系。我拉开他的腿恶狠狠地挺入，似乎要把那些求而不得一口气报复在这上面。最后他几乎在抽噎了，带着哭腔的呻吟被撞得七零八落。

之后，我们也经常做爱。他夜不归宿的次数不断增加，有时他还会和其他人做。我隐约察觉和波特有关，可能是叛逆期，之类的。我对此没有不满，从头到尾，只是各取所需而已。我粗暴地干他，让他尖叫，让他射得再也射不出更多东西，他的屁股上留着我的掐痕，常常是上次的还没消下去，就被印上了新的。德拉科总喜欢我粗鲁一点，我也深谙此道，这可能是他最多来找我的原因。有时候结束后他会和我聊聊天。他说他想参军。

“为什么？”

“没为什么。”

“想你爸爸会舍不得？”

“闭嘴，别瞎猜。”

我翻了个身。“参军很辛苦，我不觉得你撑得下来。”

“你怎么不说还会死人呢？”

“谁都知道会死人。但谁都以为自己撑得下去，不真正经历过，想象不出会有多辛苦。”

“说得好像你打过仗似的。”

我笑着去吻他的鼻尖。我不想他走，但我清楚，有能耐留得住他的人不是我。

送别晚会上，德拉科穿着正红的军装，得意洋洋、春风得意，就像个军队的吉祥物或花瓶之类的。这样的他完全不适合战场，我捏紧杯子想，他会死的。这个想法让我难以克制地一阵阵心悸，我望向他的父亲，希望他能留下德拉科。

德拉科朝波特走过去了。他的表情很像在挑衅，波特看上去也在强压着愤怒。可这阵剑拔弩张的气氛持续了一会儿后，他们拥抱了。

他不会回来了*。不知道为何，这个想法突然出现在我的脑海中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *:不会回来了指不会回到他身边了

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，其实想写篇那个安德森和德拉科的番外×想要的可以在lof评论提一下。但最好不要只提这个！(行吧我就是骗评论)
> 
> *番外已更新，点next chapter


End file.
